Skinny Dipping
by Yami-The-Dark
Summary: Marik and Bakura go to a lake, what happens is inevitable. Thiefshipping, Lemon! Written for zerosmelody5


**I dedicate this short lemon to my friend, zerosmelody5, for her birthday. Happy birthday! Here is some gay porn for you:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me, all you will get is a smelly boot that smells really bad.**

"Marik, just tell me where the bloody hell you're taking me! Why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Stop being so impatient, Bakura! We're almost there!"

"But we've been walking for hours!"

"It's only been twenty minutes!"

Bakura sighed. Why Marik had insisted on taking him to some unknown location was beyond him. It was especially irksome because, being blindfolded, Bakura kept tripping over unseen obstacles every ten seconds. What could possibly be so important that Marik even had to blindfold him?

Bakura's senses told him that he was clearly no longer in Domino City. No, the place he was in was obviously some sort of forest; he could hear the birds chirping and the crunch of discarded tree bark under his shoes. But the question remained as to why Bakura was led by his Egyptian lover.

"Okay, you can take your blindfold off!" Marik said.

Bakura grumbled in reply and removed the gods-forsaken piece of fabric that was tied around his eyes. He was met by a large, blue lake. The sun was shimmering off the surface of the water, making it appear to glow. Occasionally a fish would jump out of the water, disturbing the gentle waves with a small ripple.

"Tada! We're going to go swimming!" Marik cried, as if it were the most awe-inspiring thing to ever come out of his mouth. Bakura smirked on the inside at this because he knew that the most awe-inspiring sounds from Marik came from inside the bedroom.

"Why are we here?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with you! I talked to Joey, and he said that taking you swimming was a great way to spend time with you! Then he winked, but I don't get why," Marik said.

"So, you took romantic advice from a furry?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marik put his hands on his hips, "Stop being a downer! It'll be fun!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, fine, I'll humor you. Where are the swimsuits?"

Marik's hands dropped down to his sides, "Swimsuits?"

"Yes, swimsuits. The things you wear when you go swimming," Bakura said. Marik just stood there silently.

"You forgot them, didn't you?" Bakura asked.

"Oops," was Bakura's only response.

Bakura sighed, 'Leave it to Marik to screw up the simplest of things…' he thought. But then he got an idea that would brighten up this entire situation.

"Well, I suppose we could go skinny dipping."

"Marik tilted his head to the side, "Skinny dipping? What's that?"

'Oh, he makes this too easy,' Bakura thought, "Here, why don't I show you?" Bakura quickly grabbed the hem of Marik's shirt and pulled it off, exposing his finely chiseled chest. Bakura quickly discarded the item of clothing to the floor.

"You really want to do this here?" Marik asked, surprised at the sudden movement.

Bakura shrugged and pulled off his own shirt. He took Marik into a soft, but demanding, kiss. His tongue pushed up against Marik's, demanding the entrance that the blonde quickly granted. Bakura ran his hand down Marik's toned chest until he reached the hem of Marik's pants, making him shudder. Bakura undid Marik's belt, letting the clothing drop to the floor. He did the same with his pants and boxers, exposing his slightly-hard member.

Bakura pressed his body against Marik's, letting their members touch. Marik broke the kiss and let out a loud moan, and Bakura smirked at the reaction.

"Excited, are we?" Bakura teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Marik cried, blushing slightly.

Bakura's smirk grew wider as he leaned all his weight on Marik, causing Marik to topple backwards onto the ground. Before Marik could let out a cry of surprise or pain, Bakura shoved his tongue into the other's mouth and proceeded to explore the wet cavern.

"Ngh… Ba-Bakura…" Marik cried through a mouthful of tongue when he felt a hand caress his member.

"You want me inside you?" Bakura cooed. Marik only nodded.

Bakura went lower down Marik's torso until he was only inches away from his cock. Bakura lightly kissed the head, making Marik open his mouth and moan in pleasure. Bakura took this opportunity to shove three fingers into Marik's mouth. Bakura took Marik into his mouth, and the Egyptian sucked on Bakura's fingers in rhythm with Bakura's sucks. Bakura soon removed his mouth, not wanting Marik to come just yet.

Bakura removed his fingers from Marik's mouth, "I'm going to start now."

"Okay," Marik nodded.

Bakura inserted a wet finger into Marik's tight asshole, sliding it in and out. He soon added a second finger, crooking and scissoring them. He added a third finger, and kept stretching Marik out. His fingers grazed over Marik's prostate, making the blonde cry out in pleasure.

Bakura removed his fingers when he felt that Marik was sufficiently stretched out, and said, "I'm going to start now"

"Y-yes," Marik replied, breathlessly.

Bakura slid into Marik slowly, filling Marik completely before pulling out again. He started slow to give Marik time to adjust. Bakura adjusted his angle a little, and on the next trust, hit Marik's prostate on the next thrust. Marik gasped out in pleasure, tipping his head back and letting Bakura take him over completely. Bakura began to pick up speed, pounding harder and faster. Every thrust sent wave after wave of pleasure through them both.

"Ba-Bakura! I c-can't last!" Marik cried out. Bakura grabbed Marik's throbbing cock, pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. Marik came seconds later, with a cry of Bakura's name, shooting semen onto both of their chests. With a few more thrusts, Bakura came inside Marik.

Bakura pulled out and collapsed on top of Marik, both breathing hard.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"I like skinny dipping."

**Reviews?**


End file.
